kamenrideramazonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro
is the main protagonist of the second season of Kamen Rider Amazons. He uses the Neo Amazons Driver to become . History Chihiro was found as a young boy during a raid on Amazons. When 4C took him in, they were bewildered by his physiology: despite having human DNA, the boy had accelerated growth and cannibalistic tendencies typical of an Amazon. Hunting Amazons A few years later, Chihiro somehow managed to escape, and was taken in by a high school student named Hiroki Nagase. With Nagase and his friends, Chihiro began hunting Amazons. Game World An iteration of Amazon Neo from the Game World ambushed Emu Hojo, and Poppy Pipopapo with Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha. Transforming into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, Emu held off the three Amazon Riders, allowing Poppy and Naga to get away, only to be left at a disadvantage as he was unable to split into Level XX due to his Rider Gauge running low. However, by eluding the Amazons long enough, Ex-Aid was able to reach a Reverse Energy Item which had the effect of revitalizing Ex-Aid while weakening the Amazon Riders, allowing the Double Action Gamer to quickly defeat the trio by stomping on them. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Personality Chihiro is generally quiet and meek, keeping away from humans due to his inherent blood lust. However, as he sees himself as human instead of Amazon despite all facts stating otherwise, he comes to loathe Amazons as a whole and often fights with a feverish demeanor. In an effort to suppress his urge to feed on humans, he refrains from consuming anything but specialized food packs and water, to the point of the notion of eating sickens him. Due to all these physiological and psychological oddities, he suffers from serious identity crisis. Although perceived as cold and aloof, it is shown that he is indeed capable of compassion and behave like a regular human. This "salvation" comes in the form of Iyu, who he claims to be the first and only human he can look at and even touch, without feeling any urge to eat her. Despite being mildly disappointed when it was revealed to him that Iyu is nothing more than a walking dead, he nonetheless insists on sticking around her, claiming that he can truly be a human when Iyu is around. His attachment to her is so strong that he demands 4C treats her as a human instead of an Amazon or just a weapon, and repeatedly tries to awaken her humanity. Powers and Abilities *'Amazon Tracking:' With his Amazon DNA, Chihiro has the ability to detect other Amazons within a certain range. However, his abilities extend only to live Amazons. As such, he couldn't detect Iyu's presence nor her status as an Amazon, due to her being a dead body. *'Accelerated Growth:' Chihiro has accelerated growth, aging from a young boy to a late teen within the span of five years. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Chihiro heals faster than humans, to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. Weaknesses *'Cannibalistic Lust: Due to his Amazon nature, Chihiro has an innate hunger for human flesh. His hunger is worsened when he does not receive food for a while, or if he senses exposed flesh, such as blood. Forms *'''Height: *'Weight': Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': Equipment Devices *Neo Amazons Driver *Dreidal Ladie - Neo's personal weapon *Unnamed Hook Arm Vehicles *Junglaider Behind the scenes Portrayal Chihiro is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, his suit actor is . As a child, Chihiro is portrayed by and as a teenager, Chihiro is portrayed by , who also portrayed in . '' Notes *Unlike his predecessors in Amazons, Amazon Neo's eyes are behind a yellow visor, and the visor design is more like the hybrid of Kamen Rider Faiz's Ultimate Finder and Kamen Rider Drive's Multi-high Beam Eye. *Amazon Neo resembles riders from the first season but encased in metal armor. Likewise, New Omega resembles his first form but encased in similar armor. *Amazon Neo is the only rider from the Amazons series to not be named after a Greek letter. However, it is possible that "Neo" is derived from the Greek letter . **Incidentally, the word "neo" itself comes from the Greek word "neos", meaning "new". By another coincidence, "new" has a similar pronunciation to the Greek letter Nu. *Amazon Neo's has some similarity with Riderman **Both are the fourth rider in their world **Both able to change their right arm only **Both are once clashed with the main protagonist (A.Neo vs A.Omega, Riderman vs V3) Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **Season 2 ***NEO ***ORPHANS }} Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Amazons Riders Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders